The Greatest Adventure
by Jhayk' sulliy
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Sky Rocket have been together for a few years and are now ready for the greatest adventure they will ever have: parenthood. RD x OC. *Edited first chapter for a T rating- still a more "Titanic" 'T' tho. Also- first pony fic, so review plz
1. Acts of True Love

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro

Chapter 1. Acts of True Love

It was time. Rainbow Dash, the cyan and rainbow maned pegasus had been dating Sky Rocket, a palomino pegasus and fellow Wonderbolt for a few years, and they had finally come to a life changing decision: they wanted a foal of their own. It had been six years since the she and her friends has defeated Nightmare Moon.

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash had met Sky about three years back, and a couple months after realizing her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt, Equestrias' elite flying squad and two years after defeating Nightmare Moon, and restoring her to the form and mind of Princess Luna. Sky Rocket was at the annual tryouts, in the Wonderbolt Stadium in Cloudsdale, when he caught sight of the most beautiful mare he had ever laid eyes upon. Rainbow Dash, still a rookie, had decided to watch the tryouts only because she was invited by her good friends, inductors, and longtime Wonderbolts themselves: Spitfire and Soarin. In all honesty, Rainbow would have much preffered to have slept in that morning, but she couldn't ignore an invitation from two of her long time idols turned coworkers.<p>

"Okay, line up!" shouted Spitfire, as she addressed the potentially new team members. "Each of you will have a chance to prove yourselves worthy of being the top of the top. You are each renowned fliers or else you wouldn't be here-would you. But all I can say is that out of the nine of you here, only two will make it."

Rainbow Dash almost giggled, it was the same speech that Spitfire told the recruits when the day she made the cut, but then she caught the eye of a palomino pegasus with a blue, winged hoof cutie mark, staring at her but he quickly looked away, blushing. Rainbow Dash returned the blush. "_He's cute_", thought Rainbow as she blushed back. "_Cute? Did I seriously just say cute?"_ thought Rainbow as she realized she was acting _girly_.

The trials went off without any accidents at all. Some of the ponies were better than others, but that palomino was just awesome. As Rainbow Dash watched him, she realized she was starting to like him more and more, yet she didn't even know his name.

"Okay, line back up!" shouted Spitfire, snapping Rainbow Dash out of her daydreaming. "All of you except Winger and Sky Rocket have not made the cut. I'm sorry, you can all try next year." Said Spitfire, turning away all but two of the pegasi, a purple mare with spiked red mane, and…the palomino! The palomino had made the cut, much to the delight of Rainbow Dash. Seeing this, Rainbow quickly trotted up to the two new recruits, congratulating them and asking their names. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. I made the cut _last_ tryouts." "I'm Winger!" squealed the purple pegasus, not at all holding in her excitement. "And I'm Sky Rocket!" introduced the palomino, with an air of extreme excitement.

"Okay, huddle up Wonderbolts!" said Spitfire, clearly very excited herself. Spitfire always enjoyed new recruits, and this session held a promising pair. Soarin came forward, and spoke up, "Okay, now I congratulate both of you for making it on the team. I'm sure it has been your lifelong dream, much as it has been ours, to be a Wonderbolt. I'm sure you are also very excited, but I'll need you to hold your attention for just a little while longer. Now, I'll need you to start…" It was all the same thing that Rainbow Dash heard when she made the cut. They'll hand you rules, regulations, all that boring stuff. Then they'll give you a schedule sheet, and tell you what time everything is, Rainbow wasn't even listening; she was staring too intently at Sky Rocket.

Later, in the Wonderbolt Locker Room:

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, so what do ya think of the new recruits?" Asked Spitfire as she, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash peeled themselves out of their uniforms. The recruits, Winger and Sky Rocket, had already left about an hour ago. They were to be back in two days, Monday, at 7 o'clock sharp for the new recruits to get fitted into their new uniforms. Training didn't start until 8 o'clock. Well technically, that's when they started footage viewing. They wouldn't even be on the field until Ten, right after a stretch session. The new recruits always needed to learn the stretch routine, so they would be skipping films that day.

"Oh, they're pretty good, but they're not anywhere near as good as I am" replied Rainbow.

"I don't know…you couldn't seem take your eyes off that Sky Rocket" teased Soarin, putting away his uniform.

"Wha! No I wasn't" stammered Rainbow Dash, shutting her locker a little harder than she intended.

"Oh come on Dash, we know a crush when we see one. Hey Soarin, how long did it take for us to date?" said an amused Spitfire.

"Uh…" trailed off Soarin.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot about you two being together. So how's it been going between ya?" said Rainbow.

Spitfire looked at Soarin, who nodded. She then leaned in closer to Rainbow Dash and whispered "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!" said Rainbow Dash. As the Element of Loyalty, she was excellent at keeping secrets, and would never betray one of her friends by blabbing.

"Me and Soarin are a couple now, and I'm…pregnant!" said an excited Spitfire.

"Huh, wha?" was all Rainbow Dash could get out of her mouth. She was not expecting that.

"Yep! You heard her. We're gonna have a foal, and I'm so excited" said Soarin nonchalantly.

"Buh, doesn't that mean you'll have to take mareturnity leave?" said a still shocked Rainbow as the three Wonderbolts walked out of the locker room.

"Not for another two months. We feel that we'll be able to teach you the more advanced stuff by then" said Spitfire.

"I don't understand, am I not gonna learn with Jet?" asked a befuddled Rainbow Dash.

"You are, you two rookies are going to take over for Soarin and I while I'm on mareturnity leave."

"Are you sure? I mean, I think we're ready for that responsibility, but what about Jet, does he know yet?" asked Rainbow

"Yes, and he feels like he is ready for the challenge. Honestly Rainbow Dash, I thought you'd be the one more sure of yourself" teased Soarin.

"Haha, very funny" said an unamused Rainbow Dash. When the three arrived at the double cloud doors of the hallway, they said their parting ways for Monday.

Monday:

"Okay, one, two, one, two, one, two!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she led the two recruits through learning the stretch routines.

"We are Wonderbolts!" chanted Winger and Sky as they did "suicides" from one end of the field to the next.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "You called that worthy of the Wonderbolts? LOUDER!"

"WE ARE WONDERBOLTS!" yelled the two new rookies.

"Better! Now, who are we!"

"WONDERBOLTS!"

"Okay, take five you two. Rainbow Dash, can I talk with you for a sec" said Soarin as he trotted up to the field. "Hey. Dash. Take an easy on them out there. I know you want your _lover boy_ to do well, but at this rate, you're gonna kill him" laughed Soarin.

"What? Sky is not my lover boy, yuck!" responded Rainbow Dash in mock disgust. Inwardly, though, she did like Sky. Every time she thought of him, her heart felt like it was full of helium and she'd get a feeling like there were butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't quite put her hoof on it, but she _really _liked Sky.

"Uh, okay. Sure!" said Rainbow Dash, suppressing a blush."

Sky Rocket and Winger were at the watering trough, when he couldn't keep his eyes off his trainer. Winger noticed this, looked up and said "Hey Sky, what are you, hot for teacher?" teased Winger.

"Wha? No I'm not!"

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her. It's the same way Soarin and Spitfire look at each other. Face it, you're in love!"

"Am not!"

"Are so! Look, why don't you just ask her out today after practice. If you don't I'll ask her for you, and I'll tell her about the crush you had on Surprise when you were a colt."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, I'll ask her out" said a defeated Sky Rocket

While the rookies were having a conversation, Spitfire trotted up to Soarin and Rainbow. "Hey Dash, so you gonna ask him out?"

"Who?" said a quizzical Rainbow Dash.

"Sky Rocket of course. I see the way you look at him. You're one of the bravest ponies I know, surely you can ask out a stallion" said Spitfire. "Hey! Aren't I brave?" said Soarin with mock-anger.

Ignoring Soarin, Rainbow Dash said, "Fine, I'll ask him out, but if he says no, you two are both buying me a Caesar salad from Sal's."

Later, in the locker room:

Rainbow Dash and Sky Rocket were both the last ones in the locker room. As Rainbow Dash closed her locker, she noticed Sky Rocket, waiting for her. Sighing, Rainbow Dash awkwardly walked up to him and started to speak, "Uh, hey Sky rocket, um nice hustle out there today." "_Nice hustle out there today? You couldn't have thought of anything better to say than, nice hustle?_"

"Uh, thanks. You do a nice job coaching. "_A nice job coaching, come on Sky, pull it together say something more interesting for Celestia sake!_"

"Heh, thanks. Soooooo, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat sometime?"

"Uh sure. How about Friday, at Sal's Salad Bar? Meet you there at Eight?" said Sky Rocket rather meekly.

"Sounds good. See ya then."

After that fateful night, things between the two were never the same again. The two dated for a couple years before Sky finally moved in with Rainbow Dash. A few months after that, they became a pair. Spitfire had her foal about eleven months after the night of Rainbow's and Sky's first date, a cute little filly that was yellow with a light blue and fire-orange mane and tail, that Soarin and Spitfire named Firefly. She was about four now, and the cutest little filly you'll ever find, and a near celebrity due to who her parents were.

* * *

><p>"So, Dashie, are you sure you're ready for this? This is a big step in our relationship, having a foal and all."<p>

"Sky, I've _been_ ready for this."

"Okay, if you're sure. You know how very much I love you, and I would never hurt you in any way. I'm ready too."

The two lovers were in Rainbows bed, which they had expanded by adding extra cloud to it. They were in each other's arms, a loving embrace that not even one of Big Macintoshes' power-house kicks could break.

"Okay, then let get started." Rainbow Dash flapped upwards and landed herself right onto Sky Rocket's chest. The held onto each other, as Rainbow and Sky Rocket begin madly kissing each other and nipping at each other's neck. At this, Sky became very hot, and Rainbow could feel herself becoming very aroused as well. They started hugging their bodies closer against each other, moving and pressing their bodies together in a rhythmic fashion as so they could envelope themselves in their partners' scent.

Sky could feel himself become fully aroused, and so asked for Rainbows' permission to do it.

"Go ahead, do it, I want to you to make a real mare out of me."

With this, Sky slowly began. Neither of the two had to worry about breaking Rainbows' virginity, she had lost it crashing into a tree as a filly, a story that Sky had laughed at for hours upon hearing.

The sudden intrusion allowed a moan to escape both him and Rainbow Dash. Once seated as comfortably as he could, Rainbow Dash quietly moaned, "hold on, I just want to feel it for a second." And feel it she could. She felt as if they were one pony, she could feel her own heart beating ecstatically against her chest, as well as Sky's heart beating not only below her, in her love's chest, but within her.

Sky felt something too, a rhythmic motion all around the part of him that was inside of his Dashie. He felt like he was inside of a wet, soft, velvety heartbeat. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. It was by far greater than even kissing Rainbow Dash._ "Speaking of which…_" At this thought, Sky planted a deep kiss right onto Rainbow Dashes lips. He then felt Rainbow Dash insert her tongue into Sky Rocket's mouth. At this, the pleasure the two were receiving increased dramatically as they two lovers started the act. Sky and Rainbow were clearly having the time of their life. Though having mated before, they had always used protection, and had never gone bare. The feeling was truly indescribable. Rainbow and Sky could both feel a twinge of ecstasy growing in their loins, but they both wanted more, which caused Sky to quicken himself. The two lovers were having the time of their young lives. As the end came for both of them, they both let out a moan, and separated.

"That…was…awesome!" panted Sky, but all he got in return was a loud snore from his life partner. Not wanting to wake her, Sky laid back himself, and quickly fell asleep, still inside his lover.

The Next Morning:

"Sky. Sky? Sky! Wake up!" whispered Rainbow Dash, who had woken up to find herself sticking to her partner, who was still inside her.

"Hmm, wha? Oh, good morning my little Dashie" mumbled Sky as he woke up to Rainbow Dashes cyan face and beautiful magenta eyes, connecting with his brown ones.

Rainbow Dash gasped, suddenly remembering the whole reason they went without protection this time and so said ecstatically, "Hey, I'm gonna go see if I'm pregnant!" as she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Wait, Dashie, you should probably clean yourself up first, it's kinda messy down there, and we don't want to fudge the results!" yelled Sky as he came to the bathroom door.

"Oh, fine!" said Rainbow, always so impatient. The sound of running water came through the door, as well as the patting of a towel, and the ripping of paper off of a wooden stick that had a magic spell on it so that mares can use it to find out if they are pregnant. Then came the sound of liquid falling into the cloud toilet, and the sound of a thin liquid stream on a small wooden stick. Flushing, Rainbow Dash comes out of the bathroom with the end of the stick in her mouth, the end pointed towards Sky was wet, with the faint scent of urine emanating from it.

Putting the stick in her hoof, Rainbow explained to Sky that if the stick glows green she was pregnant, is red, she was not. They couple only had to wait a few seconds before the stick started to vibrate, and emit a bright light, the color of which was…

"Green!" shouted the happy pair together.

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Rainbow Dash with joy.


	2. Reactions

Chapter 2. Reactions

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh…" repeated Rainbow Dash over and over as she tightly hugged her mate, peppering his face with small kisses. _"I'm pregnant! I'm gonna gave a foal! Ohmygosh…_"

"Ohmygosh! Sky, we have to tell everyone! I'm going to have to take mareturnity leave over this, this is so big!"

"Well, where should we start?" Said Sky Rocket, squeaky with excitement.

"Well, first let's round up my friends, "I'll hit Ponyville, you get Applejack and Fluttershy. Don't tell them anything yet, I want it to be a surprise. Just tell them to meet up at the Library, and that it's urgent. Kay?"

"Sure thing Dashie." And with that, the two stepped out the door, and took off in similar directions. Since Sweet Apple Acres was closer, that was where Sky Rocket arrived first. He spotted Applejack, as usual, apple bucking. Landing down next to her, he shouted, a little loudly due to his excitement, "Hey Applejack!"

"Gah! What in tarnation! Oh, Sky, how nice off ya'll ter drop by. What can ah do for ya?" greeted the shocked palomino farmer, in her Ozark accent as she pushed her Stetson back into place.

"Well, you can start by going to the library. Rainbow Dash is calling a meeting, and wants all of us there. She says it's urgent." Said the pegasus as he deliberately left out that that he'd be heading the meeting as well.

"Sure thing, ah'll be right there. Jus' don't scare me like that. It's rude ya know." Said Applejack in her usual blatant honesty. Representing the Element of Honesty had not been kind to Applejacks' sense of subtly.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sky, again a bit louder than he meant to. "I'll see you there. I've got to go fetch Fluttershy now, I'll see you there."

Meanwhile…

Rainbow landed at the Carousel Boutique, home of her friend, Rarity. Ringing the bell, a church like chime echoed around as Rarity answered the door. "Oh, hello my dear, what can I do for you today?" asked the white unicorn. Rarity was a giver, like the Element of Harmony she represented, Generosity; Rarity would not stop to consider herself over her friends if she could ever help it.

"Well, you can start off by coming to the meeting I'm setting up for us and Sky Rocket, I've got some urgent news that everypony needs to hear right away!" squealed Rainbow, hoping that her antics would not give herself away to the gossipy unicorn.

"Of course my darling. I would never pass up an opportunity for the girls to get together. I'll be right over, let me just put something together first." Acknowledged the fashonista.

"No, now!" hissed the spectrum haired pegasus as she realized what Rarity meant by 'put something together'. "_That's Rarity for ya, always looking for an opportunity to show off her latest dress_" thought Rainbow, slightly irritated with the dress making she has always loyally put up with. But this was important, and she needed the purple maned unicorn instantly.

"Fiiine." Said Rarity, realizing she wouldn't be able to show off her new line of Wonderbolt Derby hats she had been working on. Rarity then looked at Rainbow with an eye of suspicion. Something was off about her, but Rarity just couldn't put her hoof on it. She could have sworn that Rainbow seemed to be emitting an aura that told Rarity something she would never think possible. "_Rainbow Dash, a mother? Impossible, she's not the motherly type Rarity; you need to get out more."_ Thought the unicorn, chuckling out loud to herself.

"Okaaay, so uh just be there alright." Said Rainbow as she flew off. "_Rarity was giving me a funny look back there. She couldn't Nah! She's clever, but she'd never figure that one out. I mean, she still looks at me like I 'm the same careless filly I was six years ago. Heh, I'll find out by her reaction later…_"

At Fluttershys' Cottage:

Fluttershy was out in her gardens, tending to a family of bunnies whose father had broken his leg, and could not go out for food look for food, when a shadow appeared over her. Looking up, she saw Sky Rocket, the palomino pegasus mate of her friend Rainbow Dash. Squeaking in her usual shyness, she quickly scurried away from the spot she was just as Sky landed right next to it.

"Hello Fluttershy" said Sky politely, in an attempt of not to have a repeat of his arrival to Applejack with the easily spooked yellow pegasus.

"Oh, um, hello Sky.' Spoke Fluttershy in her soft voice, as she peaked out from behind her pink hair.

"Say Fluttershy, could you please come to the Ponyville Library immediately? My Dash has some great news that she wants all of her friends to hear." spoke Sky, making sure to keep his tone down as so not to frighten either Fluttershy or her small animals.

"Oh, of course I will. Anything for my friends. Yes. I will be there. Thank you for coming all this way out here to tell me."

"Don't mention it. Was on my way anyhow. See you there then." Replied Sky in his most polite voice possible. So much of him that day wanted to fly up as high as he could and scream, 'I'm going to be a father!' at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, um okay. Thanks again," Whispered Fluttershy "See you there, I guess."

"Awesome!" Yelled out Sky Rocket, causing some of the birds in a nearby tree to take flight. Seeing this instantly sparked his mind. "Oh, uh yeah. So I should get going. See you at the library." Called Sky rocket as he took off for the library.

The Ponyville Library was built out of a tree. There, were also two residents of it. Twilight Sparkle, a violet coated unicorn with an extreme talent at magic, and one of Princess Celetia's, the ruler of the country of Equestria, most prized students. The other, a young dragon by the name of Spike. He was an assistant to Twilight, who had hatched him as an entrance examination to one of Equestrias' most influential schools of magic.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had an easy enough time convincing Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner, the Ponyville sweetshop, where the party pony lived and worked. Anytime was a good time for her friends to come together in the hyperactive pink ponies' eyes.

The six ponies approached the library, Pinkie Pie arriving at the door first to knock at it incessantly. Answering the door, and getting some knocks to the head. Spike looked up happily to see everypony. "High girls, and uh Sky." Spike quickly added as he noticed the pegasus giving him a look that said 'Hey, what about me!'. As the six went into the library, they were greeted with a friendly 'hello' from Twilight Sparkle as she looked up from her book.

"Oh hi everypony! What brings you all here?" said the unicorn, putting down her book and greeting her friends.

"Uh, we've got an announcement to make," spike up Rainbow Dash, "If everypony could please just sit down, and me and Sky Rocket will deliver our news."

"Oh, news! I love news! Is it good news, bad news/ Oh I hope it's not bad news, that'd be just the worst, and-"

"Pinkie" yelled everypony except the happy couple.

"Right, so uhh…me and Sky, well…what I'm trying to say is…I'M PREGNANT!" yelled out Rainbow Dash with a squee.

There was a collective gasp, and then, a "yay" from Fluttershy, a "congratulations" from Twilight and Applejack, a "I've gotta plan a party!" from Pinkie Pie, and lastly, and to everyponies surprise Rarity flatly states, "I knew it!".

"What? Rarity, how'd you know?" questioned Twilight, with a confused expression on her face

"Oh, darling, it was obvious. Rainbow Dash was acting rather strangely towards me, almost…dare I say, motherly. And she has that motherly glow about her that my own mother had when she was pregnant with Sweetie Belle" explained Rarity in a rather matter-of-factly tone.

"Ohh" was all that she received from her friends.

"Oh mah gosh, ah'm so happy fer ya Rainbow." Spoke up Applejack, "Ah jus' know ya'll'r gonna make the best mother." Continued the apple farmer.

"Heh, thanks AJ." said Rainbow Dash, very thankful for the comment.

"An' a congratulations on you too there partner." Said Applejack, giving Sky Rocket a punch in the shoulder.

"Well, I've got a party to plan, so I'll be seeing all of you ponies later. It's gonna be a dam-hood one too!" giggled Pinkie Pie as she rushed out the door, leaving her friends to groan at the terrible pun.

"Heh, yah. I should be a gittin back ter the apples before Big Mac gits thinkin I done just left mah post." Said Applejack as she also went out the door, "Congratulations again, Rainbow, I couldn't be happier fer ya."

"And I should get back to my Boutique; I just have to try my knack at some baby clothes." Said Rarity as she trotted her way out the door. "I do want to wish the best of luck to the both of you though."

"And I should, probably get back to my animals, that is unless you would want me to stay. I mean, I don't have to go if you don't want me to. I could stay; we could have tea, we-"

"Fluttershy, it's fine" cut off Sky, and then looking at Rainbow. "Right?" he asked in reassurance. "Yep!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You know, I'm sure I might have some books on pregnancy that might interest the both of you." Said Twilight. "Spike! Start helping me find some books for Rainbow and Sky!" ordered Twilight as her assistant groaned, obviously woken up from the nap he was taking in their room, and likely from a dream he was having on his crush, Rarity.

"Oh, thank you Twilight" said Sky and Rainbow together is unison. The two were incredibly gratuitous. They thanked Twilight, and left for their cloud home, in a tight embrace, thinking of their future together.


	3. No Time Like Party Time

Chapter 3. No Time Like Party Time

"What do you mean you'll be needing to take some time off in a couple of months?" Spitfire was fuming. Her two best performers just informed her that they'll be needing to take a break.

"What Rainbow meant, is that she'll be needing mareturnity leave" said Sky as he immediately added onto Rainbows' rather blunt and ambiguous statement.

"Oh, um. My gosh! That's excellent! I'm so happy for you! Hay Soarin, Winger, Firestreak, High Winds, Ice, Lightning, Surprise, Fleetfoot! C'mere, Rainbow Dash and Sky Rocket want to say something!"

"Hehe er thanks for that, Spitfire!" groaned Rainbow Dash sarcastically, as the rest of her present teammates flew up to her, Sky and Spitfire.

"So, what'd ya want to tell us?" said Fleetfoot as he landed right next to Soarin and Winger.

"It's really great news! Me and Sky are gonna have a foal!" said Rainbow, relieved that she got that out of the way.

"Oh, how wonderful! That's great! Fantastic news!" cheered Rainbow Dashes' and Sky Rockets' teammates.

"I know! I couldn't be happier! In fact, I don't think I've been happier in my whole life. Not even when I got on the Wonderbolts!'

"Not me, the day I got on the Wonderbolts will be my happiest!" butted in Rainbow Dash without any reserve.

"Well, you can practice for now, so get to it!" commanded Spitfire with a huge smile on her face. She remembered the happiness that little firefly brings her and Soarin, she was sure that Rainbows' and Skys' foal would do just the same."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later…<p>

"Pinkie Pie, where are you taking us?" said a quizzical Sky. Rainbow Dash knew Pinkie Pie long enough to figure out what was going on, but Sky, even knowing Pinkie for three and a half years, was still relatively new to her randomness. Eventually, they ended up at the Ponyville Library.

"Okay you guys now close your eyes and no peeking!" squealed the pink party pony with delight. Rainbow knew she had set up a party, she just didn't know what scale. Pinkie did a number of different parties, all based on the importance of the celebration. Except to Pinkie, anything was important enough to celebrate.

"Okay Pinkie, they're closed." said Sky and Rainbow together, slightly blushing for having the same train of thought. Rainbow sniggered, she knew what was coming.

Pinkie opened the door, and pushed her two friends into the Library, and sang out, "Okaaay, you can loooook nooow!"

"SURPRISE!" a wave of noise hit the couple like a brick wall, even blowing their hair back. All their friends were there, as well as what seemed like half of Ponyville. There was the happy two, Lyra and Bon-Bon, the cockeyed Derpy with her new boyfriend Dr. Hooves. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were there. Well, weren't really the Cutie Mark Crusaders since getting their Cutie marks. Scootaloo had a pair of butterflies on scooters. Rarities younger sister, Sweetie Belle, had a pink heart wrapped in a musical staff dotted with notes, and Apple Bloom, Applejacks' little sister, had an apple chomped into the shape of a hammer as on her flank. Even if the three fillies had attained their goal of getting their Cutie Marks, they were still as close as ever. Even if they did not hang out as much as they once did. Sweetie Belle had a promising musical career ahead of her since winning Equestria Idol, Scootaloo was had several acrobatics and stunt show managers after her, and Apple Bloom had discovered her love for home repair after helping Big Macintosh finally fix the sagging barn roof one summer.

And speaking of Big Macintosh, he seemed to be lively chatting it up with Fluttershy, something out of character for the both of them. The only Apple not there was Granny Smith, who had sadly passed away the previous spring. As Rainbow and Sky walked through the crowd, saying a 'thank-you' to everypony that congratulated them, they saw other familiar faces: Mayor Mare, Spike, Zecora, Derpys' dughter: Ditzy Doo, Dasiy, Lilly, Junebug, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Lotus and Aloe, twin sisters who managed a spa together, the Cakes and their two young foals. Cheerilee, Snips and Snails, Twist. Mr. Rich, who had shown up just for show, could be heard explaining how his daughter was once again grounded for sneaking out in the middle of the night. However, Silver Spoon, who had made it, had eventually defriended Diamond Tiara a few years ago in favor of real friends instead. Even Nurse Redheart had made it to the party. Seeing the two, Redheart promptly walked right up to them, "I'm very happy for you two, now I'm hoping to see the both of you in two week. We'll need to discuss our little package here." said the white furred nurse, smiling.

"Sure thing Nurse!" yelled Sky Rocket, over the noise of the party. "Yeah don't worry, we'll be there!" continued Rainbow.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING!" shouted Pinkie Pie, popping out of nowhere.

"It's excellent! You've really outdone yourself this time, Pinkie!" shouted Rainbow. And it was true; this certainly was the best party Pinkie had ever thrown. Even better than the one she threw for Princess Luna after she was freed from the control of Nightmare Moon. The streamers were so abundant that the ceiling looked like a rainbow, no doubt on purpose. Vinyl Scratch was the DJ. The food was top quality, and even Applejack had made an exceptional batch of apple treats including pies, tarts, fritters, caramel coated apples, and even a barrel for apple-bobbing. There was a gigantic banner that read 'Happy Parenthood, Rainbow and Sky!" hanging from the rafters, but was barely noticeable among all the streamers hanging around it. There were balloons of every color hanging for every possible place. Then, out of nowhere, was the most unexpected sight: Tank! Twilight has somehow gotten Tank, Rainbows' pet tortoise, from Rainbows' and Skys' cloudhouse and brought him to the party where he was happily being fed lettuce. Tank turned out to be the perfect pet, needing minimal care, which was perfect for Rainbows' and Skys' Wonderbolt careers.

Everypony was having a wonderful time. Twilight came up to the two, "Hey you two. You know Rainbow; I found a ton of books that I think you'll be interested in." She led them over to a stack of books in the corner. "I remember how you loved reading when you were in the Hospital a few years ago, but these are nonfiction books. They're a bit different from the books you like."

"Pft, Twi? How hard could it be!" She immediately ate her words when she saw the stack of large, thick, and relatively uninteresting looking books that Twilight had set up in the corner.

"Uhh, Twi? What are these?"

"They are reference guides to pregnancy. You've got a long eleven months ahead of you."

"Yeah, yeah I know." shunned off Rainbow Dash, slightly disappointed. These books did not exactly look fun, and Rainbow was not exactly looking forward to reading them. She knew she had a long adventure ahead of her. This was motherhood, and it was likely to be the greatest adventure she'd ever have.

"And by the way Twilight, how'd you get Tank down here?" asked Rainbow, nodding towards the ages reptile.

"Oh, I performed the Cloudwalker spell on myself, then used a levitated myself up to you house and let myself in. Hope you don't mind."

"No, no. It's fine, I was just wondering is all."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and two ponies entered that nopony had expected would be there.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" said Twilight, as everypony around her bowed to the alicorns. "Why have you come to the party? Is it something bad?"

"No, no nothing bad has happened. I thought the answer would be obvious, my little pony. I would think it'd be a big deal, Rainbow Dash a mother. She did help save Equestria twice."

"Oh, right. I just...none of us expected you two come." said Twilight, flushing at her own ignorance.

"Of course Twilight Sparkle, we have our own duties to attend to," stated Princess Luna, referring to herself and her sister, no longer speaking in a millennium old accent, "but we believe we can always find time to visit old friends." finished the night alicorn with a rare smile. Luna had a much more serious demeanor than her sister, and was still rather old fashioned, but she was starting to lighten up and enjoy parties and general outings a lot more.

"Well, Rainbow and I are very appreciative that you decided to come." greeted Sky, as he and the rest of the crowd came up from their bow.

"You are most welcome, Sky. Any friend of Rainbows' is a friend of ours" responded Celestia, smiling.

Noticing the awkwardness caused by the unexpected arrival of the ruling sisters, Celestia cleared her throat, "Well, uh…carry on."

Treating the encouraging words as if they were royal decree, everypony quickly went back to what they were doing, albeit more tensed due to the appearance of royalty.

"So Rainbow, how has your time with the Wonderbolts been lately? I assume you are both still enjoying it?"

"Oh yes your Highnesses, we-"

"Please, just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are fine" interrupted Luna. "Yes, there is no need to be so formal. This is a party after all." continued Celestia

"Of course your Hi-er. I mean, Princesses." said Rainbow. "As Rainbow was saying, we've had some rigorous scheduling going on lately. The performance in Fillydelphia is coming up and Spitfire and Soarin want us to be our best, even if my little Dashie here does have a little bun on the way." Said Sky, putting a wing around Rainbow dash, causing her to blush.

"Oh, Spitfire and Soarin. How are those two? Celebrity pairings are always so difficult to follow. One can never tell what is truth and rumor these days."

"Oh, they're doing wonderfully. They've been…" Said Sky as Rainbows' mind started drifting elsewhere. She was never into small talk, and used to be terrible at it until she met her Rockit. She caught the eye of Twilight and gave her a pleading '_help me_" look. Seeing this look of desperation in her friends' eyes, she immediately trotted over and asked Princess Celestia, "So how has that Solar Flare Prediction spell you've been working on?'

"Oh Twilight, I've been meaning to write to you about that…" said the Sun Princess as she started the intricate details of magic with her student, while Luna rolled her eyes at her sisters' actions. This also gave enough time for Rainbow to rush off and mingle with the other guests. She still hadn't talked to Rarity, Fluttershy, or Applejack yet.

The first she found was Fluttershy, who was still talking to Big Macintosh, only now they were both was blushing profusely.

"Hay Fluttershy!" called Rainbow Dash, which caused her to squeak in surprise.

"Oh, hay Rainbow. Um, some party, right? I mean, I hope you're enjoying yourself. I certainly am." responded Fluttershy as she, if possible, blushed even harder and stole a quick glance at Big Macintosh.

"Yeah. So uh, Fluttershy. You know about small creatures, and about them mating and giving birth. So, uh, I was wondering if you had any tips." asked Rainbow awkwardly, not exactly sure how to word such a question.

"Oh…my. Um I thought you said that Twilight was giving you tips."

"She is, but she's giving me like a ton a books to read and I was hoping to get some background info before I started on them. Ya know, help it be easier to understand."

"Well the first thing you have to know is…" started Fluttershy as she described, in intricate detail, the process of which a baby grows, and how the mother deals with it. Granted she was using bunnies as an example, but the message got across.

"And by the time of crowning, th-"

"Thank you Fluttershy, but I think I get it." interrupted Rainbow, who felt like her head was spinning.

"Oh, I wasn't boring you, was I? I'm sorry."

"No, no. Not at all. It's just I think I can grasp the rest myself. If I have any questions I'll come to you." insisted Rainbow Dash, giving her shy friend an encouraging smile.

"Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash. You're such a good friend." Said Fluttershy, who then went back to talking to Big Macintosh.

"Hay, that's what I'm here for." Said Rainbow as she went off and found Applejack next to the apple platter. Taking a piece of apple pie, Rainbow bit into it, saying "Oh, Applejack. Thish is the besht apple pie you've efer made!" with her mouth full.

"Aw shucks, Rainbow. Ya'll'r too kind."

"No sheriously!" said Rainbow, swallowing, "this is excellent!"

"Ah don't know what Ah did. It's still th' same ol' recipe."

"Yeah, but Idunno, something seems different about it. Like it's sweeter or something."

"Heh, thanks sugarcube. Glad ya enjoy it."

"You're welcome!" said Rainbow as she dashed away with her piece of pie in her mouth

Finding Rarity in in deep discussion with Apple Bloom about he she thoughts for interior design, Rainbow trotted up to the two of them, while finishing her pie piece.

"Rainbow, dear, you have pie all over your face." Said Rarity, recoiling slightly.

"Oops, sorry, hehe" said Rainbow with a giggle, wiping her mouth with the back of her pastern.

"Um, Apple Bloom? Could you excuse us for a bit, this is grown up talk." said Rarity, leaving the grumbling teenager saying something that sound like "Still get treated like a damn foal."

"So, Rainbow Dash, are you happy with your decision so far?" asked the fashionable unicorn.

"Well, actually. I really don't know how to feel about it yet." said Rainbow.

"Well, darling, I just know you're going to love being a mother. Remember how happy Mr. and Mrs. Cake were when they had Pound and Pumpkin? I'm sure you'll make a fabulous mother, and Sky a wonderful father. He's so kind, you know."

"Yeah, he is…" trailed of Rainbow, thinking of her mate.

"Er...Earth to Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity, waving a hoof in front of Rainbows' face.

"Oh, sorry." Said Rainbow, quitting her day dreams of what she'd be doing with Sky later.

"Well, my dear. I certainly hope everything turns out for you. You certainly deserve it." complimented Rarity as she walked back to Apple Bloom.

Turning around, Rainbow found herself staring directly into a pair of lavender eyes on a bright orange face.

"Gah!" shouted Rainbow Dash at the unexpected appearance of her biggest fan, Scootaloo.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash! Uh, sorry about surprising you like that. I just wanted to congratulate you and ask you a few Wonderbolt questions."

"It's okay, and thanks. So go ahead kid, fire away."

From here, Scootaloo managed to badger Rainbow Dash for over half an hour on all aspects of the Wonderbolts. Eventually, the question were getting more and more personal, until Scootaloo eventually asked something that made Rainbow shout, "SCOOTALOO!" making everypony stare.

"Eh, sorry. Forgot he's taken." said Scootaloo with embarrassment. Scootaloo then zipped away towards Sweetie Belle, who then started giggling. _"She told her about that, didn't she…_" thought Rainbow as she sighed and rolled her magenta eyes.

The Princesses had left about twenty minute earlier, as had most of the guests. The only ponies left were Sky Rocket, Rainbows' five other friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Big Macintosh, who was being heavily and repeatedly flattered by Fluttershy, who seemed a little tipsy from something more than just Applejacks' cider.

Noticing her brother get goo-goo eyed with her best friend, Applejack suddenly declared herself to be really tired and took her sister with her back to Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity also called it a night, decided to take herself and Sweetie Belle back to her boutique with the excuse that she might get too tired and spill something on her coat.

Pinkie Pie was a different matter. She could party all night if Twilight didn't start calling the party down about an hour after Rarity and Sweetie Belle left. Big Macintosh decided to walk Fluttershy home on the grounds of "Makin' sure she gits home safely."

Spike, although still a baby in body structure, had the mindset of a twenty year old dragon. Therefore, he was allowed to stay up to help the rest clean up the party. Pinkie Pie, however, had other ideas, which included keeping the party going for herself as long as she could get away with it. That is, until she bumped into the apple products table, sending a pie flying right into Spikes face. Even though everypony found it extremely hilarious, Twilight decided it was time for Pinkie to go home, and with Pinkie not dancing around like a crazy chimera, clean up went a lot faster.

"Well, thank you again for a wonderful party Twi" thanked Rainbow.

"For the fifth time, Dash, it's fine. We did it for a friend. I swear, it was no trouble at all."

"Yes, but-" started out Sky.

"No buts, Twilight is telling the truth. It wasn't all that hard. Especially with Rarity and Sweetie Belle lending a hoof to help with magic." Cutting off Spike.

"Still. Thank you. I never had more fun in my life." Insisted a very gratuitous Sky Rocket.

"Well, you are welcome. And there! Done! Thank you for helping clean this place up. That was really nice of you." Said Twilight as she put the broom back into the closet and shut the closet door.

"It was no trouble at all. Now, I think me an Sky are gonna go home now. I'm pretty tired" said Rainbow, feigning a yawn, and then giving Sky a quick wink. The happy couple then each saddled up the enormous books that Twilight had for Rainbow.

"Well, g'night you too!" shouted Twilight as she fare welled the two lovers out the door.

"So…you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Rock-it?"

"Aw…first one to the bed gets top?"

"And the last one there makes breakfast in the morning?"

"Deal!" said the two, spitting into their hooves, and then giving each other a high-hoof. The two then raced back to their bed for another intimate night together.

* * *

><p>AN-Well, hope that wets your appetite for another week. I didn't get this to you on Wednesday, as I was observing the Black Out, plus I decided to change my release date to Saturdays, to allow you a double dosage of FiM that day. HAHA! THE FRIENDSHIP WILL BE DOUBLED! Don't worry about that last part, like I promised, there will be no more intimate scenes. There may be a swear dropped here or there, but nothing too explicit. Definitely won't be any F-bombs dropped on ya. Also, how am I doing so far? Review in the comments, plz?


	4. Unforeseen Side Effects

Chapter 4. Unforeseen Side Effects

"Ugghh" groaned Rainbow Dash, waking up. It had been only a week after the party, and Rainbow Dash has started getting sick. She would find herself clutching her toilet every morning. The worst part was, it wasn't staying in the morning. She would feel just fine a few minutes later and then get sick again a few hours after that. The first morning, Rainbow Dash believed she had some sort of flu, and so called in sick for practice that week. But when she called in, Spitfire picked up the phone…

"Hello, Spitfire here" said the Wonderbolt Captain, professionally, and unaware that her best performer was on the line.

"Ugghh…Spitfire," Rainbow moaned out, "Spitfire, I don't think I can come in this week, I think I caught something at my party a week ago."

"Hhaaahaaahahaa!" laughed Spitfire on the other line. Rainbow groaned again, obviously not thinking her situation was funny, she loved being a Wonderbolt, and only thing that could keep her away from it was if she couldn't stay away from the cloud throne. "It's _not_ funny!" Rainbow managed to yell to her coach.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but I thought you were ready for this?"

"Wha-ready for what?"

"Why, this is part of having a foal. This is one of those…unforeseen side effects. It's called morning sickness. I'm sure one of those huge books that your friend gave you at least mentions it."

Actually, Rainbow had never even opened the books yet. She was so used to being fast at everything she did, she never even considered to open them yet, figuring she'd have enough time to when she took her mareturnity leave.

"Well, uh… I actually haven't read them yet" said Rainbow, sheepishly. She hated getting caught. "Also, this doesn't just stay in the morning and it comes at odd on/off bursts."

"Well you better start, because I'm sure those books would have told you that. And I'm sure you'll have plenty of time now that you'll be on mareturnity leave."

"Wait, no way! I am not going on mareturnity leave! I'm not ready. I can still practice, I can-blauugggh!" objected Rainbow before being cut off by another round of sickness.

"Uh huh, suuuure" said Spitfire, sarcastically. "You're going on mareturnity leave and that's final."

"Bu-"

"No buts. You won't be in any condition to practice for a while. And I can't have you puking all over my field. Sky can still come in though; at least he's not clutching his toilet."

"Cool, thanks for being such a good friend Spitfire. And by the way, Sky insisted on staying home with me today."

"He what? Tell him he better get his flank back here tomorrow or else. And don't be getting all mushy on me now. I'll still need you in fighting condition when you come back."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I don't know what came over me. See ya Spitfire!"

"Just read your books and you'll be fine" said Spitfire as she hung up the ear cup to the phone.

"Ugggghhhh, I feel terrible!" moaned Rainbow. Then she had a stroke of inspiration, "Hey Sky!"

"Yes my Dashie?" answered Sky, poking his head in the door.

"Hey, stretch out your wings. I have an idea"

Sky and Rainbow flew out of their house, with Rainbow in the lead.

Hey Dash, where're we going?" yelled Sky, over the rush of the wind in his ears.

"I have an idea! We're going to Zecoras'!" Rainbow yelled back.

"What?" Why?" yelled Sky.

"You'll see!" shouted Rainbow, as she went into a dive, just for the fun of it. This turned out to be a terrible idea, as she came out of a barrel roll, slightly green in the face.

"Are you all right?" said Sky, as he flew up next to his mate.

"Ugggghhhh…I won't be doing that again" moaned Rainbow, burping as she suppressed another sickness spell.

"How 'bout we lay off the barrel rolls for a while?" suggested Sky, as he smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I think so" said Rainbow slowly, trying to make sure she didn't vomit, which while flying would cause it to fly right back into her face.

At this point they had been over the Everfree Forest for a few minutes now. Eventually, Rainbow Dash noticed the familiar twisted tree that was a home for the zebra sorcerous.

"There!" said Rainbow, pointing downward at the gnarled tree. She then dove downward, much more carefully this time, and landed carefully on the ground next to Zecoras' tree hut, with Sky landing next to her a few moments later.

Knocking on the rough wooden door, the voice inside called back in a strange accent, "Hold on, I will be there in a flash!" Opening the door Zecora instantly put on a smile, and greeted, "Oh, it is you, Sky rocket and Rainbow Dash. Please, come into my hut. I was just cleaning my fireplace of the soot."

Sky Rocket had never actually visited Zecoras' home before, and found the place rather intriguing. Most of the walls were carved with large, wooden, and strangely carved and colored masks of all different shapes. While another wall had a jumble of different colored stones, odd plants, some of which were familiar and others that were alien to him. Underneath these shelves was a counter that held a number of different sized pots and cauldrons, with the largest cauldron sitting in the middle of the house, on top of a large soot pile that Zecora was clearly cleaning out. In the far corner was a bed with a quilt woven in a foreign pattern.

"So, my young lady, what can I do for you today?" inquired Zecora in her strange rhyming language.

"Zecora, I was hoping you possibly knew of a potion to help with morning sickness?'

"In my shop I have many a brew, this one I can do easily for you" said Zecora with an air of confidence that put a smile on both Rainbows' and Skys' face.

"Thank you, Zecora!" yelled Rainbow with excitement. As Zecora got working on the potion, something suddenly struck Rainbows' mind. "Uh, Sky?"

"Mmm?" responded the palomino, who was busy admiring Zecoras' decorations.

"Yeah, Spitfire pretty much ordered me to tell you that you're going back to practice tomorrow."

"But, I want to be there for you" objected Sky, who almost looked as if his feeling had been hurt.

"Yeah I know, but I can take care of myself" retorted Rainbow Dash in her usual air of confidence.

Looking for a way to change the conversation, Sky suddenly tried picking up conversation with Zecora. "So, Zecora. Where are you from?"

"Ah, the answer to that you will find…" started Zecora as she, Rainbow, and sky struck up a conversation while they waited for the brew to settle.

Eventually, the potion was done, and at a perfect rate. Scooping it a ladle full, Zecora took a quick sniff and announced, "My friends, you'll be delight, that the brew is now just right."

Looking into the cauldron, Rainbow gave a "yuck!" for inside the giant pot was a liquid that didn't look too different from the same liquids she had been expelling this morning.

"Hurk-" belched Rainbow as she rushed out the door. With the sound of splattering coming from outside the door, Sky knew that she just had another bought of sickness.

"Rainbow, my dear, you must drink some of this here" said Zecora with a ladle full of the disgusting brew.

"Fine" said the stubborn pegasus, as she walked slowly back into the house. Drinking some of the liquid, it surprised Rainbow that the brew didn't taste nearly as bad as it looked. In fact, it tasted strangely like Pinkies' special cupcakes.

Filling several large vials of the liquid, at least a months' worth in Rainbows' eyes, Zecora boxed the vials in two small boxes and gave one to Sky. She then turned to Rainbow, and said in her usual rhyme, "Take one in the morning and one at night, and soon you'll find everything to be right."

"Thank you, Zecora. This was really nice of you to do" said Sky as Zecora gave the second package to his mate.

As the zebra led the couple out the door, she gave a short farewell to the two. "Now, once you run out of your supply, do not hesitate to stop on by."

"Thanks, Zecora" said Rainbow, as she and Sky took off.

* * *

><p>"Ooohhh, Skyyyy" moaned Rainbow Dash as she rolled off her mate after another steamy session. It had been two months since she started taking the potion Zecora gave her, and she had not had nearly as much sickness since.<p>

"Um Sky?"

"Mhh?"

"I just kinda thought of something."

"And that is?"

"Well, I was just kinda thinking that perhaps we should stop doing it for a while, ya know until the foal is born?"

"Really? But you love this."

"Yeah, but the thought of doing it where somepony is now kinda living in there now, it kinda grosses me out."

"Yeah sure if you think so. Yeah, we'll stop…" sighed Sky as he finally fell asleep.

"Ahhhh, goodnight Sky…" yawned Rainbow, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

The next morning, Rainbow awoke at her usual Wonderbolt training time. She had gotten so used to getting up at that time, she just never stopped. Plus she kinda didn't want to get out of practice. As she got out of bed, she found herself hungry, and smelled Sky already cooking breakfast downstairs. As she fluttered down the stairs, she found an array of toast, hash browns, and pancakes on the table. There was only one problem; she wasn't hungry for any of it. She was in the mood for something odd, something…exotic. "Uh, Sky?" injected Rainbow, with some hesitation. He had gone through all the trouble of making breakfast for her, and he still had to go to practice that morning.

"Yes Dashie?" hummed Sky. Sky had been especially cautious due to Rainbow having her mood swings lately. There was no telling what could set Rainbow off, and she'd get over it as easily as it came. Because of this, rather than reacting to Rainbows' outbursts like he normally would have, he decided to just accept it as so to not stress out the pony forming in Dashes' belly.

"I hate to do this to you, but I'm not hungry for any of this" spoke Rainbow, not sure how to make the statement.

"What? Then what are you hungry for?" said a befuddled Sky. _"Uh-oh. I hope it's not this again."_

"Um, honestly, I think I'd like a kumquat" said Rainbow, sheepishly and out of character for her.

"_It is." _Thought Sky Rocket In reality though, did not know what to say. Rainbow Dash had never turned down a big meal like this for something as arbitrary as some fruit.

"Are…are you sure about that?" asked Sky Rocket, not sure if his mate was just messing with him this time.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that I've never seen you turn down a ton of food like this for some fruit."

"I guess, I'm not in the mood for it all."

"Dashie, do you even know what a kumquat is?"

"Well, all I know is that it's a fruit."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have much time for-" started Sky before he was cut off be a pleading look from Rainbow. "Fine" said Sky, defeated.

"Thanks" said dash, as she gave Sky a deep kiss.

Sky flew out the door, and flew to the market in Ponyville as fast as he could. It was imperative that he get this. Rainbow had been having weird cravings all week now, and the last time she had them she had him fly out to buy some kiwis in the middle of the night. He ended up having to raid the Apples' fruit garden, which he did not feel right about and so secretly left a pile of bits under the tree he took them from. Through all the trouble he went through getting them, Rainbow spat the piece she bit out as soon as the fuzzy brown food touched her tongue. Now she was making him get kumquats!

Arriving at the Ponyville market, he went up to the nearest fruit booth he saw, and found of all sellers, Apple Bloom.

"Well, howdy there Sky! Nice ta see ya thi s'mornin'!" greeted the apple farmer.

"Oh, hey Apple Bloom, say do you know where the nearest stand is that sells cumquats?" asked Sky, sweating in anxiety.

"Well, there's my cousins' stand over there," said Apple Bloom, pointing to a pony with the same fur color as Apple Bloom, but with curly orange hair who was running a fruit stand that seemed to be loaded with different kinds of oranges and other citrus. "I think she has some. But ya wanna hear sumthin' odd?"

"Uh, not right now Apple Bloom" said Sky, but Apple Bloom didn't seem to hear him.

"Well, Ah wen' out ta pick some fruit from the garden thi s'mornin' and Ah found some kiwis gone and a pile o' bits at the base of the trunk, hehe ain't that the funniest thing?"

"Yeah sure" said Sky, as he rushed over to the citrus stand Apple Bloom pointed out to him.

Arriving at the stand, he asked in exasperation, "Doyouhaveanykumquats?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" spoke the pony.

"I said, 'do you have an-" Sky started restating, but stopped when he noticed who the pony was. "Hay, I know you, you're Golden Harvest" said Sky curiously. "I didn't know you were the Apples' cousin."

"These things happen" said Golden Harvest, a bit unimpressed.

"So, do you have any kumquats?" said Sky, a bit slower this time."

"Why yes, we do. They're half a bit each."

"Thanks" said Sky as he handed over three bits. He was a bit more certain that Rainbow would like these a lot better than she did the kiwis. Grabbing the bag full of the miniature orange-like fruits, he quickly flew back to his and Rainbows' cloud home. Arriving at the door, he quickly burst in, panting, "Here's…your…kumquats." Before slumping down to the ground.

"Ooohhh! Thanks Rock-it! But now I've also got a taste for some pomegranates too."

"Oh come on!" breathed Sky who was so tuckered out and already late for work.

"Sorry!" said Rainbow. They both knew she couldn't help it. And when he would get to practice that day he knew he'd get teased by all the other male team members. That day, the only one that gave him sympathy was Soarin, who had to go through mareturnal cravings with Spitfire when she was pregnant only four years prior.

This routine of random cravings went on for the next five months, along with the occasional especially explosive mareturnity sickness which not even Zecoras' special brew could hold back.

* * *

><p>Finally, by the seventh month of Rainbows' pregnancy, things leveled out. She was pretty bulgy by now, and some of her friends even teased her with the possibility of twins, something she was not looking forward to after hearing the horror stories that Pinkie Pie told of when she had to babysit the Cake twins.<p>

That day, Rainbow had another scheduled checkup with Nurse Redheart. She would be seeing if the third trimester was engaging correctly or something like that. What Rainbow was concerned with was that she and Sky could find out the gender of the foal and Sky and Rainbow would finally be able to start thinking of names. Sky was even able to get out of practice for the occasion.

Ponyville Hospital…

"So, Mrs. Dash, how are you and your little joy feeling today?" said a joyful Nurse Redheart.

"Oh we're doing fine. Thanks" said Rainbow as she laid in the table, slumped due to the lump in her belly. In truth, she was not fine. Sky had forced her to give up acrobatic flying until the baby was born. As expected, Rainbow was not at all happy about her "grounding" one bit. She could still fly of course, but she could no longer do tricks like she always liked.

"Good, good" replied the nurse.

"Well, there is one thing" said the pregnant pegasus.

"Yes?" asked Redheart, with worry clearly expressed in her voice.

"Well, Sky here grounded me from tricks" said Rainbow as she shot her mate a dirty look. This caused Sky to slink back and blush slightly while somewhere in the background, a sheep bleated.

"And I think that's a very good idea" said Nurse Redheart with the worry no longer in her voice. The white-furred nurse pony started with her stethoscope. She would pause every now and then to make a note on her clipboard and make an "M'hm" noise that made Rainbow and Sky more and more nervous with each second.

"Well, I have good news for you. It seems Rainbow has entered her third trimester just fine. Have you two thought of any names?"

"Well, no. We were waiting to learn the sex of the baby before we started thinking of names" stated Sky.

"Ah good. Well, I'll find that out for you now" said the Nurse as she pulled out a device that was glowing with magic. As Nurse Redheart waved the device over Rainbows lower abdomen, it made little chimey noises and slowly a symbol started to appear at the top. "Ah, here we are. So, would you like to hear the gender?"

"Yes!" "Yes please!" Sky and Rainbow said together. At that moment Nurse Redheart leaned into the couple and told them the two the gender.

"Ohh really! Awesome!" shouted Rainbow, who was then shushed by Nurse Redheart.

"Thank you, we're gonna get started on names right away!"

The two left the hospital chatting it up joyously. They had so much to talk about names, baby room colors, and even toy types; specific genders got specific types of toys. They were so excited they could hardly stop, as they flew off to their home.

* * *

><p>AN-Yes, that was a Cupcakes reference. So much as I despise that fic, i just couldn't help myself. And don't worry, I don know the name and gender of the baby. I'm not stalling, I just want to keep you guessing. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! HA! HA! HA! Also, I wanted to write up to Rainbows' water breaking, but seeing I already had written 8 pages on Word, I felt I had enough. Plus, I gotta give ya something to read other than the birth next chapter.


	5. All Adventures Reach Their End

Chapter 5. All Adventures Reach Their End

"Oh no! Nonononononono! Oh damn it not again!" cried Rainbow, barely making to the toilet. The size of their foal had finally peaked as she had entered the eleventh and last month of her pregnancy. With the size came the removal of space in the rest of her body. This also meant for a smaller bladder, which led to more bathroom breaks.

"Ahhhh" moaned Rainbow, as she had reached the cloud toilet just in time. This is how she had been waking up every morning for the past week, and she was really starting to hate this, _parasite,_ as she had come to call it. Sky, on the other hand, was thrilled. Of course he didn't have to go through the heaving and gagging she did every now and then.

"Rainbow, honey?" Sky called out from the other side of the bathroom door, "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"Okay, be out in a Dash flash!" responded Rainbow, smiling to herself at the pun she just made up.

Sky, however, did not share her sentiments "Ha, ha. Don't quit your day job" he teased, rolling his eyes. Sky walked down stairs into the kitchen. He went into the cabinet beneath the counter, and pulled out the skillet for the eggs and hash browns. Then, with a turn of a knob, Sky lit up the lightning stove with a thunderous boom.

Pegasi cookware was not like normal cookware. The stoves were powered by the electricity found naturally within the clouds they made their homes from. Smelling the scent of the fresh eggs he had gotten from Fluttershy the day earlier, he cracked them on the skillet side, and could smell the scent of them sizzling. Then, with two potatoes, he took a peeler, pealed the skins of, and started dicing the spuds into a fine rice thick grains and plopped them on the other side of the skillet, away from the two eggs, which he saw were almost burning, and so turn them over nice and easy. He set up two plates on the table, and two glasses as well. At this point, Rainbow was down stairs, and waiting eagerly, fork and knife in hoof.

"Okay, come and get it!" said Sky, before noticing Rainbow was already at the table. That was one of the things Sky liked about Rainbow Dash. She was never late for anything, especially if food was involved.

Filling the two glasses with orange juice, Sky sat the now food laden plates on the table, and sat down at the table. Sky and Rainbow both took their time, seeing as it was the weekend. Swapping stories of their respective dreams, Rainbow finished first, as always. She seemed to treat everything as a race, even more so now that she couldn't physically race.

"So, what do ya wanna do today?" asked Sky, with nothing particularly interesting in mind.

"Well, I was thinking we should probably get started on names, seeing as the foal is almost here. Heck, the thing could be born right now, and we don't even have a name in mind!" said Rainbow.

"Heh, yeah, we've kinda been procrastinating that. Kinda suck if the foal was born and we didn't have a name." said Sky, rubbing the back of his head.

"So let's get started!" said Rainbow, as she and Sky flew off to the family room.

"So…how about Seabiscuit?"

"Seabiscuit? Really? You came up with that off the top of your head, didn't you?" said sky, with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yes?" admitted Rainbow.

"Tash?" asked Sky.

"Hmmm, Tash does sound cool, but wouldn't you get it mixed up with my name? I mean, remember my father's name was Rainday, and my mom would say my name whenever she was mad at him! Even if I was usually the one in trouble."

"Hmm, yeah. Now that I think of it, Tash is kinda too close to Dash."

Thinking on it took all day. They stopped to break for lunch, and after which they decided to consult Twilights' books, which were stacked in the corner, and meant to be returned, and look for suggestions.

Sipping her teas, which helped calm her nerves, Rainbow found a whole list in the third book they tried. Along the list, was a division. One side colts, the other, fillies

"Ed…no"

"Ace…no"

"Acheolus…no"

"Adonis…no"

"Cyclone…no"

"Dynamite…no" This one, Sky really had to talk Rainbow Dash out of, who was becoming more and more bored as the day when on.

"Spirit…no"

"Flash…YES!" the two excited parents exclaimed. They had found the name, at least until the foal was born, and they could think of a better one.

"Whew! Glad that's out of the way!" said Rainbow as she yawned. She never thought doing something so nonphysical could take so much out of her.

"Me…t-too," said Sky, suppressing a yawn himself. Tomorrow was Monday, and he had work. "Let's hit the hay!" suggested Sky, standing up and stretching forward and back.

"Yep…" said Rainbow, only partly aware of her surroundings. Then she felt it. A little nudge. _"Aww, how cute, the foal is kicking…ugh! There I go with the sappiness again." _

"Hey Sky, little Flash is kicking" whispered Rainbow as she stood on the top of the stairs with Sky. Sky immediately rested his hoof on Rainbows' side. He could feel his little bundle squirming around inside.

"D'aaaawwww" said Sky, in a cutesy voice.

"Ugghh, it's just a little squirming, no need to get all sappy on me."

"Yeah, but duh wittle ting's sooo cuuute" said Sky, rubbing Rainbows' belly.

"Ugghh, this 'wittle ting' isn't even out yet. Let's just get to bed" said Rainbow, as the little, unborn foal inside her stopped wiggling. "_Tomorrow, I've gotta return those books to Twilight"_ planned Rainbow Dash has she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Went the alarm as Sky got up quietly, and shut it off. Looking back on the bed, Sky noticed Rainbow give a little stir, but then gave a loud snore, indicating she was definitely still sleeping.<p>

Sky strolled over to the shower, eyes still closed, stepped in and turned it on, the chilly morning water shocking him awake. After which, he shook himself dry, ate a meager breakfast of oats, and flew off to the Wonderbolt Stadium.

At around eight in the morning, Rainbow herself woke up. She was surprised she slept so late, but shook it off, figuring she was just out of practice and would be setting her alarm that night. Stepping into the bathroom, she didn't find it odd that she only had to go a little, while she waited for the shower to warm up.

After her shower, she shook herself off, and stepped back into her room. It was then she saw it. A little bright yellow spot, right where her pelvis rested at night.

"DAMN IT!" screamed Rainbow. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but cleaning up an accident wasn't on the top of her 'what I want to do today' list.

After cleaning up the mess, Rainbow plopped the dirty sheets in the hamper, and went down stairs for some breakfast. After making herself an English muffin with Zap Apple Jam, she noticed the books she was going to bring back today laying next to a pile of cards her friends had given her at her party. Among them was a badly scribbled and poorly stuffed card from her old griffon friend, Gilda.

"Well, better late than never" Rainbow Dash said to herself, sighing as she shoved the first set of books into a saddle bag. She would have taken both saddle bags, but feeling her back protest to the added weight that was on top of the already extra weight that was her Flash.

Flying out the door, and to the Library was a bit more of a task than Rainbow anticipated. She had not flown with any weight besides the current bodily one yet, and so the trip took longer than Rainbow thought it would.

Landing in front of the library door with a light thud, Rainbow Dash knocked on the Library door, and heard the Twilight yell, "SPIKE! Get the door!" from inside. Opening the door, Spikes' face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Hey Rainbow! Oh, I see you brought the books back, finally…" said Spike, whose demeanor indicated he did not look forward to reshelving them.

"Hey, don't you give me dat lip!" said Rainbow, giving Spike a punch in the shoulder to show she was joking. "

"Hi Twilight!" greeted Rainbow as she saw Twilight coming down the stairs.

"Oh hay, Rainbow. Oh good, you've brought back the books! I've been meaning to tell you. I've been meaning to get those books back because we've got somepony else who's gonna have their own little bundle of joy. I just can't believe she managed to keep it a secret, but apparentl-" Twilight cut herself off with a gasp. She then pointed a shaking hoof at Rainbow, who was looking around confused.

"What?" asked Rainbow "So, who is it? Who's pregnant?"

"Rai-R-Rainbow! You, your-your water broke!" stammered the shocked unicorn. From what her friend told her, she still wasn't due for another two weeks.

"My what?" asked Rainbow, in a momentary lapse of memory. "Wait, my-my WATER BROKE!" shouted Rainbow, looking down at the puddle of fluid that was between her hind legs, "uuuuhhhh..." said Rainbow, starting to feel light headed.

"NO! Rainbow, snap out of it!" yelled the lavender unicorn as she shook her friend. "Spike, write a letter right away! Send it to Sky, and then gather the rest of the gang. I'll get Rainbow to Ponyville Hospital" ordered Twilight, as Spike stood there, with a surprised expression on his face.

"SPIKE!" shouted Twilight, snapping Spike out of his daze.

"Right!" said the young dragon, giving a salute. Grabbing a quill, he ran over to the table and grabbed the nearest roll of parchment.

* * *

><p>Flying down the track, Sky was being put through the usual paces as he raced Soarin and Fleetfoot. Determined to win, he was concentrating so hard, that when a puff of green flame appeared out of thin air at the far end of the track, he crashed face first into the clouds.<p>

"Ye-ah!" gloated Fleetfoot, as he finished first. Getting up, Sky shook himself back into it and flew back to the track.

"Hey, what's this?" said Soarin, noticing the scroll that had appeared where the odd green flame was just moments earlier. "Hey, Sky, it has your name on it!"

"Huh? Wonder what it could be..." said Sky as he unraveled the scroll. As soon as he read it, his face went white.

_Rainbow Dash having baby. Need you at the Ponyville Hospital immediately,_

_-Spike._

"OH MY GOSH! Rainbow's going into labor!" panicked Sky, forgetting where he as. "I'm-I'm sorry guys. Soarin, tell Spitfire what happened, I gotta go right away!" said Sky, as he rushed off to the Ponyville, not hearing the "good lucks" being given behind him over the roar of the wind in his ears. Even if he could hear them, he likely would not have given a response; his mind was completely focused on his mate and getting to her at the moment.

* * *

><p>"AAHHHHH! WHERE'S SKYYYY!" shouted Rainbow Dash, as she felt another contraction rack her body and putting her in severe pain.<p>

"He's comin' Sugarcube, don't ya'll worry none." Spoke Applejack, as she and the rest of her friends surrounded her.

"TELL HIM TO HIS FLANK HERE NOOOWWWWWW!" howled Rainbow Dash, in the Ponyville Hospital Mareturnity Ward. There was a team of doctors and nurses surrounding her, one of them, Nurse Redheart, approached the five friends, shoving them back into the hall.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family can be in the room at this time. Do any of you know where a Mr. Sky Rocket is located?"

"He's currently working, I'm afraid. He and Rainbow are Wonderbolts, you see" answered Rarity.

"YEAH! AND HE SHOULD BE HEEERRR-AAHHH!" screamed Dash, as her biggest contraction yet ravaged her.

In the meantime, Sky had just landed at the doors of the hospital. Forgoing manners, he burst through the door, and shouted, "WHERE'SRAINBOW!" which gave him some very annoyed looks from the others in the room.

"She's in room 302 of the Mareturnity Ward, if you'll please jus-wait! You need to sign to in first!" said the receptionist at the desk, just as Sky, still dressed in his Wonderbolt uniform, galloped off to the indicated room and ward. The receptionist chased after him, yelling, "You need to sign in!" but Sky gave no indication that he had heard here. All he cared about was getting to his Dashie. "YEAH! AND HE SHOULD BE HEEERRR-AAHHH!" Sky knew that voice, and immediately dashed off to its source.

"Rainbow I'm here!" announced Sky, bursting into the room.

"Oh good, you're here" said one of the nurses, routinely writing something on her clipboard.

Then, among the yelling, came an "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..." and the sudden sound of a foal crying.

"It's a colt!" announced the doctor, as one of the nurses assisted in removing the rest of the afterbirth. "Let me just get him cleaned up, and the father can cut the umbilical."

"Cu-cut the umbilical?" said Sky, gulping.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Rocket, it doesn't hurt at all."

"Uhh, if you say so…" said Sky, who shot a wary look at Rainbow. Rainbow was a complete mess, her hair was utterly disheveled, not that she cared, she was soaked in sweat and panting while leaning against the backboard, clearly exhausted from the whole endeavor. Her stomach was quickly deflating itself, yet still showed some signs of what it had been.

"Okay, Mr. Rocket," the doctor said, "here, take these and just snip right in front of this clamp."

"Uh, okay…" said Sky, terrified of hurting his newborn son. *SNIP*, Sky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm very sure Rainbow would like to hold her new son" said the doctor as he rushed the nurses out of the room, except Nurse Redheart. "You five can see her now" said the doctor, as he rushed passed, on to another patient.

The newborn slept next to Rainbow, who rocked him. The little colt was the same color as Sky, but possessed the red, orange, and yellow portion of Rainbows' rainbow colored mane. Suddenly, he stretched out, and attempted to flutter his wings, as if he wanted to fly off.

"Awwww…" cooed the five mares in the room.

"Well, we should name him, shouldn't we?"

"Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!" shouted Pinkie, bouncing up and down, but quickly stopped when shot a look by Nurse Redheart, who was waiting for documentation.

"It's just…" trailed off Sky, "Well, he doesn't seem like a Flash anymore. I don't know. He really seems to have your spirit."

"That's it! That's what we'll name him!" said Rainbow, looking down at the little colt

"Spirit…" said the two together.

Suddenly, they heard crying, and found Pinkie Pie quite literally fountaining tears. "You guys know what we gotta do?" said the pink mare, pulling her party cannon from nowhere, "We gotta par-mmph!" Pinkie was cut off by Nurse Redheart who had taken a rag to her muzzle, while a bottle marked 'chloroform' sat on the table behind her.

"Wow, it's suddenly quiet' joked Twilight.

Propping Pinkie up in one of the guest chairs, Fluttershy was suddenly heard giving a soft, "ahem".

"Actually, if it's alright with all of you, I have some news. Actually, I think it's good news, although I'm not sure how all of you will feel about it. I hope you think it's good news, it's just that I'm prmhmhhmm..." Fluttershy trailed off, blushing and hiding herself behind her pink mane.

"What's that, darling?" asked Rarity.

"I said I'm premhmhmht..." whispered the yellow pegasus inaudibly.

"She said she's pregnant' said Big Macintosh, in the doorway.

"WHAT?" shouted everypony in the room, except the blushing Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie who gave a loud snore.

"Yes, me and Mac have, um…well. You know" said the mare, whose face turned an even deeper color crimson.

"Mares and Stallions, I hate to break up the touching moment, bu…"

"Wait," Applejack said, turning to her brother, who had his arm around one of her best friends.

"So, ya'll'r sayin' that you are... And Apple Bloom and Ah're gonna be uuuhhh…" stammered the cowpony, as she suddenly fainted out of the shock.

"Now, if you please. Mr. Rocket, you still need to sign in, and get records for the baby" continued Nurse Redheart as Rarity and Twilight moved Applejack to the unoccupied chair next to Pinkie Pie.

Since Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep, Sky took the sleeping Spirit and fluttered over to the nurse, making sure to hold the precious newborn in both arms.

Nurse Redheart proceeded to mark the little colts' hoof prints on all four limbs, took measurements and weight. Then pricked the babies' skin with a sterile needle, drawing blood. This caused little Spirit to howl upon being woken up and jabbed.

"Shhh, shhh…it's okay, it's okay" cooed Sky, practically out of instinct. The babies' wails dropped to small whimpers. Nurse Redheart returned Spirit to Sky, who in turn put the baby back in the nestled arms of his mate, stripped out of his Wonderbolt Uniform, and sat down in the remaining seat, next to Rainbow, thinking that now the real adventure would begin, and he couldn't possibly be happier…

* * *

><p>AN: This will not be the end, there is still one more chapter, so stick around! I actually, I was barely able to get this out in time. With finals starting for me, I had to push this to the side in favor of a 10 page essay worth mega points. Fun Fact: I actually based the Rainbow/Rainday problem off my own. Even after 19 years, you'd think your own mother would be able to remember the difference between "David" and "Glenn".


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

5 years later…

"But…but I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here, with you!" whined five year old Spirit, as his parents walked him to school.

"C'mon Spirit, quite your whining." Encouraged Rainbow

"I am not whining, I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're complaining" finished Sky, laughing. When he got back, he was going to have to talk to Rarity about what she taught his kid.

"But, school will be so boring, just sitting around all day!" continued Spirit.

"You're not gonna be able to talk yourself out of this one squirt. Besides, what have I told you about judging books by their covers? Especially when it's a really awesome book like school?"

"Oh, alright" complied Spirit.

"_Stubborn, just like his mother" _thought Sky_, "He really does have his mothers' spirit."_

"Besides, Ms. Cheerilee is really nice, remember, she taught Apple Bloom? She didn't turn out bad" said Rainbow.

"That is, if you think dating a dragon is bad" added Sky.

"Why would Apple Bloom dating Spike be bad?" asked a curious Spirit. Spirit had always been a curious and independent one, but today he seemed oddly nervous about school. Then again, it was his first day. And being the Wonderbolt off season, and the coaches since Spitfire and Soarin retired last year, they had given the rest of the team a break.

"Oh, no reason" said Rainbow, thinking back to how controversial the whole town found the pair when they first announced they were dating. Macintosh, who had already been a parent with Fluttershy for three years at that point, had promised to kick Spikes' face in if he ever hurt his little sister. There was no telling what he would have done if Fluttershy wasn't able to calm him when he found out that Applejack has been dating an orange farmer by the name of Sunny Dee behind his back for two years. Eventually, the two settled down and had a foal they named Peach Mango two years ago.

"Hello all my new little ponies" greeted Cheerilee as she welcomed her new kindergarten class.

"Go, on" encouraged Sky, smiling at his son.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, I'm gonna miss you" said Spirit, giving his parents a hug.

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me. It's only for two hours anyway" said Rainbow, trying to hide a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Wiping the tear from her cheek, she glanced around quickly; making sure nopony saw it, only to find a wry smile from Sky.

"Spirit, would you like to join us in the classroom?" called Cheerilee.

"That's you squirt" sniffed Rainbow.

"Good luck, kiddo" called Sky, as he hugged Rainbow.

Suddenly, a puff of green smoke appeared. This time recognizing it as Spikes, the Sky grabbed it out of the air.

_Hello everypony! Twilight says she has big news for all of us! Come to the library immediately!_

_-Spike_

Sky asked Rainbow, "Hmmm, what do you think it could be?"

"I have a hunch…"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Ponyville Library, Rainbow and Sky noticed their friends already there. Including Sunny Dee, and Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Spike.<p>

"Thank you for coming everypony. As you know, I've been dating Dewey, the Head Canterlot-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, the Head Canterlot Librarian. We've heard it a thousand times, get on with it already."

"Oh, sorry" said a bashful Twilight. "Well, anyway, I called you all together because I have some very special news to share with all of you…I'm pregnant!"

"Whoa!" was all that she received from her number one assistant and his fillyfriend.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you!" said Rarity.

"Tarnation! That's excellent!" congratulated Applejack and Sunny

"Oh, how wonderful. I'm so happy for you" said Fluttershy, while all her mate said was, "That's good news."

"You're going to love this!" said Sky.

Everypony looked at Rainbow, who hadn't said a word.

"Oh, uh…here we go again" she managed to push out. Everybody laughed as they group hugged Twilight. The adventure continuing.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel, and was planning on this being the short little "wrap things up" chapter.


End file.
